hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 59
The seventh episode of Hetalia: World Series (fifty-ninth overall of the series) was broadcast on May 7, 2010. It adapts the strips Big Brother France and the Frying Pan, In France, England's Plan to be the Strongest, and Japan-kun and America-kun. Plot Summary Big Brother France and the Frying Pan At night, God (represented by a glowing gray bearded figure) appears to Hungary and tells her that she must hit France with a frying pan in the coming morning. Hungary however, wonders if it'll really be okay to start a fight by hitting France. The next morning, she spots France wandering about and thinks if it will be okay for her to hit him, even if God told her to. She then wonders what kind of sin France committed for her to have to hit him with her frying pan. France then looks in a window and spies Austria playing his piano. As Austria plays, France thinks aloud about how he really likes his face and demeanor. He then decides that since Austria lives nearby and is so peaceful, he'll make him French territory. France continues to muse over how nice Austria's face is, while an angered Hungary approaches him from behind with her frying pan, wondering if God would approve of her pummeling him. In France The teenage Italy narrates that he decided to visit France for the first time after so long, as he approaches France's house and calls his name. France wonders who the stranger is, but then quickly recognizes him as a grown Italy. He picks him up, amazed at how big he managed to grow. France starts to pat Italy's head, complimenting him on his growth while he thinks aloud to himself how nice it would be if Italy belonged to him. Italy notices France's odd behavior and wonders if something is wrong. Omnivorous Big Brother France decides to show Italy a "special" book of his. Italy notes that there are many words in the book that he's never heard of before, and then asks France what the word "intercourse" means. France then laughs and explains to Italy that intercourse is something one does with someone they like. He then goes into a detailed yet censored explanation for Italy, who remains confused. England's Plan to be the Strongest China narrates that England had recently began to train to increase his strength, as he watches England exercise. England finishes and says that he'll surprise the person who said that he had such a weak body. But suddenly, America runs towards him, dragging a Rolls Royce, behind him. America explains that he spent an hour looking for him and asks if he can have the keys to England's car since he wasn't driving it. In the next shot, England is simply lying down and reading while China asks him if he's going to train. A final shot depicts a pleased America and an irritated England, with a caption reading for England to stay strong. Post-Credits Teaser: Japan, America, and Hamburgers Japan and America eat double cheeseburgers, America commenting on how Japan likes the word "double". Japan replies that he feels the word brings more profit, but thinks to himself that America likes to really use "two for the price of one". A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Austria (non-speaking cameo) *Hungary *'God' Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Hungary: Michiko Neya *God: Hozumi Gōda English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Hungary: Luci Christian *God: Mark Stoddard Trivia *France's version of Marukaite Chikyuu is used in this episode. *The punchline to In France is changed: Rather than France's punchline being a question of if Italy likes him (with the implication of him aiming to lure Italy into having sex), France instead goes off into a longer explanation that winds up censored and confusing Italy. *While God was portrayed with wings in the original Frying Pan strip, he lacks them in the anime. *Hungary's long-sleeved maid dress received a completely different color scheme: While she wears a completely green dress in the manga, the bodice of it is colored yellow in this episode, with the skirt being a deep green. Her apron was also changed from white to a medium pink. *The car America is pulling is a 1930s Model A Ford with a different hood Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates